


The Daughter of The Doctor

by strawberry_pie



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Children, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Save, The Doctor's Daughter - Freeform, Time Lord, time lady - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_pie/pseuds/strawberry_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy, a young Time Lady, long ago made her decision to go it alone on Earth in the Midwestern States.  Now, she has to do something before a group of young aliens running wild is slaughtered by self-styled 'hunters' before they have a chance to get back to where they belong.</p><p>Will she be able to save them, or will she fail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daughter of The Doctor

Amy, a young Time Lady and the daughter of The Doctor, had decided to go it alone a long time ago.  
She loved her father very, very much, but needed something more than the life she had in the TARDIS; flying about in time and space was wonderful, yes. But, it wasn’t what she sought.  
Amy had required something more stable.  
And, so, she had chosen to make Earth her home planet, situating herself in Kansas.

Amy had opened up a charming bakery, which had been rather successful since its grand opening.  
Even after paying the wages of her small staff, she had more than enough to live on. Opening the bakery was only a means of making money.  
Certainly, she could have gotten by getting funds in other ways, but she wanted to live as normal a life on Earth as was possible.  
While she did work in the bakery herself from time to time, she found herself straying to spend many of her days doing the sort of thing that she would have done alongside her father; Amy had ended up protecting the planet, and assisting other aliens who were less able to help themselves.  
She supposed that she was simply meant to do such things, no matter how she might try to get away from all of that.  
It was frustrating, but at least she was doing something good in her life.

Unfortunately, there was a disturbance in Illinois that was publicised by the papers, which had all the earmarks of a group of young Chiluteans running rampant; she had run across them before back when she was still travelling with her father, and while they never meant to cause harm, they often did.  
And, with humans seemingly having no idea of how to appropriately manage such a situation, Amy felt that it fell on her shoulders to take care of things.  
The last thing she wanted was for them to end up dead, or worse, stuck in a laboratory at the mercy of scientists.  
Amy knew the sorts of things that happened in a lab setting to creatures that humans didn’t understand, especially if they were not of earth; she had witnessed it first-hand more than once.

As soon as she’d learned of the Chiluteans, Amy had gotten into her dark blue VW Beetle and made her way to the city.  
She would have to look for signs of them, and since they were a stealthy species, that might prove difficult.  
But, she was good at what she did; The Doctor had trained her well, and she had picked up a thing or two on her own.  
Still, even with all of that knowledge and training, she had found nothing on the first day.  
That was to be expected, though. Things were seldom that easy.  
And, so, Amy had checked into a motel which seemed all right. It wasn’t exactly the Ritz, but it would do for the night.

After paying for the room and receiving the keys at the front desk, Amy had made her way back outside to climb the stairs to the second floor.  
As she walked along the wooden path leading to her room, she nearly walked into a man who had suddenly exited the room beside hers.  
“Oi, watch it, will you?” Amy asked in a startled tone, as a taller man joined the other outside.  
“Maybe you should be watching where you’re going.” The shorter man suggested neutrally, and Amy blinked in offence.  
She wasn’t in the mood for this, and knew better than to say anything else. It would only escalate.  
She sighed, and made her way past them, sliding the key into the deadb olt of her suite and opening the door.

It looked as though the place hadn’t been properly cleaned in at least a decade.  
Amy made a repulsed sound, and stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind her.  
She had paid for the room, so she would stay; but there was no way she was going to sleep here with the condition the room was in.  
Knowing that nothing would be done about it by the management, Amy took it upon herself to clean the place.  
Even if she did only stay here a night or two, at least the next person to stay there would be in for a more pleasant experience, so it was worth the trouble.  
It wasn’t as though there was much else for her to do, anyway. There was no trail for her to follow just yet, and no signs to use as clues.  
Beyond that, it wasn’t as though she was much for clubs or films.

After ducking out to pick up a sleeping bag from a local shop, Amy came back to scrub and wash things down.  
Once she was done, the suite was quite noticeably cleaner. She was satisfied with the result of her efforts.  
Tired, she got into her sleeping bag which lay on the queen sized bed, and fell into a deep slumber that lasted for a good nine and a half hours.

Shortly after dawn, Amy awoke to sunbeams deluging much of the room, and she remembered where she was after a moment of confusion.  
She yawned, stretched, and got a packet of ramen noodles from her old pink knapsack.  
Amy opened the package and placed the noodles and seasoning in the coffee pot, filling the machine with the measured water, before turning it on.  
She had learnt this little trick soon after leaving the TARDIS, and it had come in handy quite a few times.  
As she waited for her breakfast to cook, she got dressed and pulled her long brown hair into a loose bun.

 

After eating her meal, Amy headed out on foot to explore the place a bit.  
She looked around for any sort of evidence of the Chiluteans; any unusual markings on the trees or in the dirt, people acting strangely, or anything off, really.  
See, the thing about Chiluteans, is that their powers are impressively stronger when they are young. They are capable of many more things, and with that much more control, in their juvenile years.  
As Chiluteans grow older, such power peters out, until they are left with a more reasonable amount.  
On their native planet, the young ones are handled easily enough by their elders. On another planet without supervision, however….  
Well, that is just trouble waiting to happen.  
As children, the small creatures which look very much like a cross between a troll and a rabbit that has moss rather than fur, they have a wide array of skills which vary from individual to individual.  
Mind control, bodily possession, the ability to create fire by thought alone, telekinesis, flying, and what many would consider to be small magic, is a mere sampling of what some of them are capable of.  
So, naturally, unaccompanied fledgling Chiluteans can cause quite a lot of damage. They never mean to, they only explore what they can do and have lots of fun doing it; they are unable to process that some of the actions they might choose are wrong.

As Amy walked down a main sidewalk, passing a café with a newsstand, she noticed the headline: Bloody Attacks Continue.  
She took a paper, reading the front article carefully.  
From the front image, it was obvious to her that this was not the work of an animal. No, she knew what it was, and she began to fear how this might end.  
Amy knew that even though nobody had been killed, that the Chiluteans lives were now certainly at risk.  
She would have to hurry, before someone did end up dead, whether it be human or not.

 

Amy headed to the area where the attack had taken place, with it not being so very far away.  
The man had been found bleeding profusely as he lay in the first third of a jogging trail which went by his home, and as Amy walked along it, she was on alert.  
She didn’t think that any Chiluteans would have stuck around, considering that people had come to help the man not too long afterwards.  
After all, Chiluteans are wary of even small crowds and never like to be around them for very long, even as an observer.  
They would likely have fled soon after help had arrived for the man.

After a half hour or so of walking, Amy happened upon the place she was looking for.  
But, it wasn’t vacant.  
Amy could tell that the people hadn’t noticed her, and she had carefully made her way into the plant life to watch them covertly.  
They were examining the crime scene, after the professionals would have looked it over thoroughly, which seemed a touch odd to her.  
Amy kept an eye on them for a short while, wondering what they were up to.  
They weren’t police, that was for sure.  
All of sudden, Amy felt an itchy tingle in her nose; she did her best to quell it, rubbing her nose with a finger.  
Unfortunately, that made it immensely worse and she let out a sneeze.  
Amy closed her eyes, knowing that there was no way that she hadn’t been heard.  
Footsteps on gravel headed her way confirmed that.  
“What are you doing?” The taller man from last night asked her from the path, looking down at her crouched form.  
“What am I doing? What are you doing?” Amy asked, surprised to see this guy again, and noticing that the other man who was watching them from where he stood on the path was the same one she’d nearly stumbled into.  
“You’re the one spying on us from the bushes.” He pointed out, eyebrows raised.  
Amy opened her mouth to object, but really, she was spying on them after all.  
“All right, I suppose that’s fair enough, but what are you guys doing scoping out a crime scene that the pros have already taken care of?” She countered a little suspiciously, refusing to budge from her question.  
The man whipped out an FBI badge from his jacket pocket. “FBI.” He stated, as though that explained everything that she needed to know.  
Amy wasn’t convinced.  
“You’re FBI?” She asked in disbelief, a half-amused expression on her face. “I don’t think so, not with that hair.”  
He frowned. “Excuse me?”  
“You heard me.” Amy told him, arms crossed. “There’s no way that you’d be permitted to keep your hair at that length as an FBI agent. Regulations prohibit longer hair on men.”  
She took his badge, eyeing it prudently.  
“Not to mention, that there should be a little black insignia on the left upper corner of your photo ID, and there isn’t one. There’s also the fact that the current FBI ID cards all have slightly rounded corners as of this past spring, while this one’s corners are pointed. Obviously bogus.” She added, tossing it back to him. “Now, that’s curious, don’t you think?”  
Feeling a bit more confident, Amy stepped out of the plants and back onto the path.  
The man seemed unsure of how to react to this.  
“So, Agent.” Amy began, her voice stronger than before. “Have you found anything noteworthy?”  
He gave her the barest trace of a smile, kind of liking her. “Uh, no. Not really.” He replied truthfully, hands in his pockets.  
Amy had hoped to use her sonic screwdriver to analyse the scene a bit, but with these guys hanging around, that wasn’t an option.  
She didn’t want questions if she could avoid them.  
“Well, then perhaps it’s time to move along.” She suggested lightly, hoping to encourage them to leave.  
The shorter man had grown tired of waiting for the other to return, so he approached them.  
“What’s going on, exactly?” He asked in annoyance.  
Upon recognising her face from last night, he cocked his head. “So, what, you followed us here?”  
Amy frowned.  
“Yeah, as if I don’t have better things to do with my time.” She shot back in offence. “Honestly…”  
“What are the odds we’d run into one another like this?” He asked her, and she shrugged.  
He reached into his pocket, opened up a flask, and splashed her with its contents.  
She gasped, her patience wearing very thin.  
He closed the flask, returning it to his pocket before apologising.  
“You’re really rude, do you know that?” She snapped, wiping water from her face.  
“It’s been mentioned in the past.” The man replied nonchalantly, watching her carefully. “Sorry about the water, it’s just a precaution.”  
Amy blinked.  
“Against what?” She asked, glad that she wasn’t one to wear makeup, or else she would have looked very silly.  
There was something off about this one; something dark, something evil, emanated from him.  
It was faint, but she could sense that something wasn’t right with this man.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He remarked, looking over to the other man and gesturing for them to take a moment away from her to talk.  
Amy discreetly took out her sonic, using it on the shorter man.  
Just as she had thought; something was definitely not right with him.  
She didn’t know what, but it was intimidatingly strong. It was not like anything she’d ever come across before, and had a feeling that it wasn’t of Earth.  
Then again, she couldn’t be sure where it had originated, whatever it was, but it didn’t seem right for this planet.

“What was that?” The shorter man asked, coming over to her.  
He’d noticed the purple light from her sonic out of the corner of his eyes.  
“That thing you pointed at me, what is it?” He asked demandingly, pointing at the pocket which she kept it in.  
“Dean…” The taller man started, but was waved away.  
Amy looked up at him, feeling a little small.  
The shortest man was slightly more than a foot taller than herself, after all.  
“It was just a device I carry.” She answered calmly, looking up at him. “I was merely confirming a hypothesis.”  
“Really? And?” Dean asked a little pushily, sounding impatient. He didn’t seem to like her very much at all.  
“And, you are not completely human, are you?” She asked him carefully. “There’s something else, something dark. Something that you’re fighting.”  
Dean swallowed, looking ever so slightly uncomfortable for a fleeting moment.  
“That’s not exactly a secret.” He replied tonelessly, jaw set. “Though, that’s not something that just anybody can pick up on, or knows about.”  
He took a step towards her, clearly even more suspicious.  
“Now, that means on of two things; you’re not human, or you’re in cahoots with someone else that isn’t. I think we both know what that means. Either way, it’s not lookin’ good for you right now.” He explained, his face more sombre than before.  
Amy’s eyes widened a little, sensing potential danger rising.  
She could easily get out of there is she needed to, with just a touch of the chip in her wrist, she would be transported to anywhere she thought of; it was a little invention of hers when she was a child.  
Still, there was something in the way that Dean said the words that sent a chill down her spine.  
“I am not your enemy.” She declared, getting ready to transport herself away.  
“No?” Dean asked, unconvinced. “You take the motel room next to ours, turn up at the crime scene that we’re reviewing, and out yourself as someone who knows about the Mark… Talk about your coincidences.”  
Amy wondered if there was a way to clear things up. She really needed to find the Chiluteans, and what she might find out on this trail could be highly important. But, unless she was actually able to take a look around, she’d never know.  
“That’s all it is.” She maintained stoutly. “Look, I came here to look at the crime scene, same as you.”  
The taller man who had been so quiet looked thoughtful.  
“Maybe she’s telling the truth.” He said, willing to give her a chance. His instincts were generally on the money, and this woman seemed pretty all right to him.  
“You think so, Sam?” Dean asked. “Because, I don’t. No way it’s all happenstance.”  
Amy was getting frustrated.  
“All right, I’ll tell you what; you tell me why you’re here, and I’ll tell you why I’m here, okay?” She tried, hoping it would work.  
Sam considered her for a moment, while Dean ignored her.  
“We’re after what’s been behind the attacks.” He answered, much to his brother’s chagrin. “We’re hunters, though if Dean’s right, you’d already know that.”  
Amy cocked her head.  
“Hunters?” She asked in confusion. “I hardly think that the local wildlife is behind it all.”  
“Uh, no.” Sam said, while Dean sighed. “We hunt monsters; vampires, werewolves, skinchangers, that sort of thing.”  
Amy hadn’t realised such people existed. She wasn’t sure how to feel about it.  
“Yeah, well, anyway… You said you would tell us what you’re doing here.” Dean encouraged, squinting slightly in the afternoon sun.  
Amy hated talking about herself, much less giving away what she was. All she had ever wanted was a normal sort of life.  
But, she supposed that it if she kept doing these sorts of things, that normality was always going to be a pipe dream.  
“I came here to find the culprit myself, though I can tell you it isn’t a monster.” She told them, knowing that it wouldn’t be enough of an answer for them, but choosing to try and leave off there.  
“And, how do you know that?” Sam asked her, his interest piqued.  
“Because, I’ve dealt with this species in the past.” She told him vaguely.  
They both looked at her, waiting for a better explanation.  
“Look, I won’t go into detail, but I advise you to leave it to me. They don’t need to be slaughtered; they need to be taken back to their home.” She said, deciding that she didn’t like the idea of hunters very much.  
Instead of helping the so-called ‘monsters’ they actually hunted them. And, she couldn’t abide that.  
“You said yourself that it wasn’t wildlife. You also told us that they aren’t monsters.” Dean piped up. “So, what are we after?”  
Amy sighed, supposing that she might as well answer that query, too.  
“You aren’t after anything.” She corrected. “I’m after what you would call aliens.”  
The men exchanged looks once more.  
“Okay, well, you go ahead and find your ‘aliens’ and we’ll deal with the problem, all right?” Dean told her dismissively, as Sam looked a touch uncomfortable.  
They clearly thought she was a nutter.  
“But, before you do, I want to know how you know about the Mark.” Dean said, his tone sombre.  
Amy let out a breath.  
“I soniced you.” She replied. “I used my device on you after sensing something not quite right, and it confirmed that there is something evil within you. Something that wasn’t an original part of your genetic makeup.”  
Sam met her eyes.  
“Can I see it, the device?” He asked her, and she shook her head.  
“No.” She told him, ready to go at a moment’s notice.  
She only had the one, and it would take far too long to gather the materials necessary to fabricate another one if something happened to it.  
“Right, so, you’re after aliens and have a ‘sonic’ thingy that can sense evil… Okay, Sammy, let’s go.” Dean said, having had enough. Sam thought that maybe there was something to what Amy was saying, but chose to follow Dean away from her.  
“And, you stay the hell away from us, you got that?” Dean called back, as they headed back the way they had come.

Amy stayed to investigate things, but found only one thing; an unmistakeable clump of moss-like fur of a Chilutean lying in the ditch.  
Not that she needed any more confirmation, but to have solid proof did make her feel more assured.  
And, those hunters weren’t going to scare her off; if they ended up meeting again, that’s just the way it would be.  
She wasn’t about to let them kill children simply because they were deemed ‘monsters’ on this planet.  
That would be insane!  
No, she would handle things, and that would be that.

 

Over the next couple of days, nothing happened that helped her find the Chiluteans.  
There had been no more attacks, or anything unusual at all.  
Her motel neighbours had been quiet and had left her alone, not bothering her at all.  
They had simply ignored one another.

On the fourth day, there had been another attack an hour or so after dusk, this one being in the park behind the motel.  
She had heard the tell-tale rattling sort of clicks that was the speech of the Chiluteans, as well as nearby screams.  
And, so had her neighbours, the Winchesters.  
She had made her way over first, speaking to the Chiluteans in their language and pleading for them to follow her, explaining that they were in terrible danger.  
They had listened to her, and followed after her she ran as fast as she could into the trees, rushing on as the park became woods.  
The hunters weren’t far off, as the children kept pace with her.  
She had warned them to be as quiet as they could be, and they were doing a very good job of it.  
They had moved almost silently, as she puffed along, looking for somewhere they could hide where they’d be safe.  
But, there was not much in the way of such a place.  
She ducked down into the bushes, the Chiluteans huddling around her.

Amy saw the two sets of feet step along a few yards ahead, watched as they used their torches to search along for evidence of their whereabouts.  
They seemed to be safe, for the time being.  
If only her chip was strong enough to take more than just herself away from here…  
She could get to the TARDIS, explain things, and rescue them that way.  
But, Amy couldn’t leave to do that just then.  
Chiluteans have painfully little impulse control, especially as youngsters, and she would have to stay in order for them to continue following her orders.  
As long as she was there, they would doubtless listen to her, but the moment that she left…  
Well, they would certainly give themselves away and end up in a bad situation with these hunters.  
The light from Sam’s torch flashed over the spot just in front of the bushes they were concealed in.  
He signalled to the other man, and Amy felt dread in the pit of her stomach.  
She had lost an earring in her scramble for cover; an earring which had been illuminated in the light mere inches away.  
And, as Dean bent to pick the glittering item up, he could just see a patch of the skin on Amy’s arm.  
He grabbed her, pulling Amy out.  
She had leaves in her messy hair and some scratches on her pale skin.  
The Chiluteans stayed undercover, obscured in the darkness of the bushes. She had ordered them to keep their eyes closed, so as to keep any light catching them from giving them away.  
“Where are they?” Dean asked in a gruff voice.  
“Let go of me.” Amy half-snarled, angry that the safety of the Chiluteans was at such risk.  
Dean abided, and repeated himself.  
“As if I would tell you.” She said. “They’re just children; they don’t understand that what they’ve done is wrong. I’m not going to let you hurt them.”  
Sam made a move for the bushes behind her, and she held her arms out.  
That didn’t sway him.  
She took out her sonic and aimed it at him.  
“Don’t even think about it.” She warned him throatily, though it wasn’t as though her device was a weapon, but it was the only thing she could think of.  
Dean pointed his gun at her.  
“A gun.” She said in disgust, glancing at it in complete distaste. That humans often resorted to such violent tactics churned her stomach.  
Like her father, Amy was not partial to such awful weapons.  
“That’s right, now you’re going to let us deal with these bastards before they hurt anyone else.” Dean remarked, and Amy turned the sonic on him.  
She aimed it at the gun, which let out a shrill sound as the tip glowed purple, and all of a sudden, the weapon grew very hot in his hands.  
He dropped it in shock, and looked at her with a hint of surprise on his face.  
He had no idea what she or that thing happened to be capable of, so he didn’t want to piss her off too much just yet.  
“Now, I am going to take the Chiluteans home, and you’re going to let me.” She instructed stubbornly. “That’s all I wanted in the first place, not that you cooperated.”  
“If they’re aliens, how are you going to do that, exactly?” Sam asked her cautiously, as Dean peeked at his gun.  
“Leave it.” Amy told him levelly, thinking about Sam’s question.  
She realised that neither man would be willing to leave, and being unable to transport them anywhere else, she would simply have to send for her father’s help.  
Which is exactly what she did, and shortly after, that magnificent blue police box appeared in the clearing.  
Amy had her sonic at the ready in case either of them tried to make any sort of strike on the Chiluteans, her father, or herself.  
She had no reason to trust the Winchesters.  
But, they were too busy being stunned by the TARDIS interior as The Doctor exited to do very much at all.  
The Doctor beamed at his daughter, having missed her greatly.  
“Dad.” Amy said softly, grinning back, briefly forgetting about the situation.  
“Right, the Chiluteans!” She suddenly said in remembrance, and she spoke to them, telling them to get inside the TARDIS if they wanted to get home.  
The small creatures rushed from the bushes into the TARDIS, trusting her completely.  
That’s another thing about Chiluteans, they tend to follow any orders that they may be given, providing that it’s done in their language.  
Even the adults will listen, so long as you speak with direct authority.  
Sam and Dean watched as a horde of what they felt to be hideous animals went past them, and into the blue police box with the impossibly big inside.  
Amy couldn’t help but laugh at the astounded looks on their faces.

After all of the Chiluteans had entered the TARDIS, The Doctor closed the door, holding out a hand to the boys.  
In turn, they shook hands with the Time Lord, keeping silent.  
Amy smiled.  
“The taller one’s Sam, and the one in the leather jacket is Dean.” She told her father, pointing at them respectively.  
“And, I’m The Doctor.” He introduced himself jovially.  
“Doctor what?” Dean managed, finding his voice again and looking at the stranger inquisitively.  
“Just ‘The Doctor’.” He replied, looking over to Amy.  
“Now, how would you feel about coming back to the TARDIS for just a little while?” He asked hopefully, having been alone for so long.  
She wanted to say no, she really did, but she felt it selfish.  
“All right.” She relented easily. “But, only for a little while.”  
She looked back to Dean, wanting to be able to help him. She thought that it must be horrible to have to live with such wickedness residing within him and no way to evict it.  
The Doctor noticed the concern in her gaze.  
He felt what was in Dean, too, of course; he could feel that dark energy trickling throughout the Winchester’s body.  
“Friend of yours?” He asked her softly, wondering if things had changed since she had telepathically sent him that message about the Chiluteans and having these two men making things difficult for her.  
“Not really.” She replied contemplatively. “But, I’d like to help him.”  
Dean scoffed.  
“Sorry.” He said, as she faced him with indignation on her face. “It’s just… Well, there is no cure. At least, I don’t think there is.”  
“Then you have nothing to lose.” She told him simply.  
Sam nodded.  
“She’s right; who knows, maybe Amy can find a way to fix you.” He gestured to her, and she was pleased that he agreed with her.  
“What is wrong with you, exactly?” The Doctor asked Dean, not sure if he wanted to risk bringing such danger into the TARDIS.  
Sam nudged his brother. “Show him.” He said encouragingly, and Dean rolled up his sleeve.  
The Doctor had seen that symbol before, though he couldn’t quite place it.  
“You really think you can rid me of the Mark of Cain, Doc?” He asked, not daring to put any stock into it, making The Doctor realise why it looked so familiar.  
“’The Doctor’ or ‘Doctor’, if you please.” The Time Lord corrected, scrutinising the Mark. “And, it’s impossible to tell at this point. It’s plausible, certainly.”  
He straightened up and met Dean’s eyes with a quiet fierceness.  
“The question is, can you keep it from controlling you?” He asked, his tone deathly serious.  
Dean couldn’t honestly say yes; the Mark had hijacked his mind in the past, though it hadn’t happened often.  
“For the most part, yes.” He answered, wanting to be honest.  
The Doctor pressed his lips together, as Sam and Amy looked on, waiting for a decision to be made.  
“Can you feel it before it controls you?” He asked, watching him closely for any sign of deception.  
Dean cleared his throat, remembering that feeling that always came before the paralysing rage that took complete and utter control.  
“Uh, yeah.” He answered, not liking to speak of it.  
Sam’s brows knit together, hating what his brother was suffering.  
The Doctor looked pensive.  
“If I permit you to come inside the TARDIS, know that I will do everything possible to protect what I hold dear.” He said lowly, meaning the words fully.  
Amy knew that her father could be a fearsome man, and that demons run when a good man goes to war; she knew that if it came down to it, that he would kill Dean in order to be protective.  
She began wondering if this was a safe idea after all.  
“Understood.” Dean stated, thinking it fair enough. “But, my brother comes with me.”  
The Doctor looked at Sam, and nodded.  
“Then, I suggest you both get inside before I change my mind.” He said, looking at them both seriously.

And, with that, they all entered the TARDIS.


End file.
